Expedite increase of network users brings extreme burden to the prior art communication networks. In particular, in an MTC (Machine Type Communication)-enabled system, there is a considerable amount of charging processing information from network subscribers. For example, a single customer may have more than 1000 subscriptions. Transmission and processing of such charging processing information causes great burden to a communication network.